The proposed research has as its main objectives the entry of selected patients with histologically verified cancer into Prospective and Randomized clinical Trials developed and conducted by the Southeastern Cooperative Study Group. The patients studied with informed consent will be those presenting themselves to the University of Kentucky Medical Center and the Lexington Veterans Administration and to Affiliated hospitals (Central Baptist Hospital, Lexington, Kentucky and Marshall University Hospital, Huntington, West Virginia). The Cooperative Study Group is committed to improve cancer therapy through scientific testing and evaluation of innovative and rational treatment methods involving Multiple Clinical disciplines. The group plan for accomplishing these goals are through the development of Adjuvant Modes of Therapy, to surgery involving the surgeons, the oncologists and the radiation therapist and the immunotherapist by means of randomized prospective trials. The group will also select agents for phase II and phase III to be used in randomized prospective trials to evaluate their effectiveness and safety. The results of these clinical trials will be analyzed by the statistical office of the group and conclusions presented to clinicians involved in cancer therapy.